Technological Field
This application relates generally to the use and application of electrotherapy devices. More particularly, systems and methods for image-based guidance in the application of such devices are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Energy-based therapeutic devices rely on the application of energy to an external region of a patient's body in order to provide localized treatment or relief to a condition affecting the region. Treatment can be provided using any combination of one or more of a number of energy sources, including low-voltage electricity, magnetic waves, radio waves, shockwaves, microwaves, radiofrequency, laser, heat waves, ultrasound, light waves, and the like. The energy is delivered to a desired region of the patient via an externally applied energy transmission member or node (e.g., electrodes, pads, transducers, or patches) attached to the device. For example, electrotherapy includes the application of electrical or electromagnetic stimulation to a particular part of the body for medical purposes. Electrotherapy treatment is widely used by doctors, therapists, athletes, trainers, and coaches for a variety of medical applications, including muscle stimulation, neurological diseases, pain management, treatment of neuromuscular dysfunction, improving the range of joint mobility, tissue repair, treatment for acute and chronic edema, improving peripheral blood flow, iontophoresis, preventing thrombosis post-surgery, and urine and fecal incontinence among other ailments. Electrotherapy treatments generally involve the use of an electro-stimulation device to generate electrical pulses which are delivered to the treatment site via electrodes placed in close proximity to the site. The electrodes are available in an assortment of practical and useful shapes and sizes, and may be applied to the body by being planted on the surface of the skin, just beneath the skin, or deep into tissue, depending on the nature of the injury or the particular treatment sought.
Regardless of the nature of the injury or the treatment, proper application of the energy-based therapeutic device is essential to the effectiveness of the treatment to the desired site. Existing guidance on the placement of devices consist of “one-size fits all” leaflets or electronic publications that are typically not at all customized to the nature of the injury, the particular treatment sought, and/or the physiology, health, and anatomy of the particular user.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for providing personalized, image-based guidance to patients in the application and use of energy-based therapeutic devices.